


Ungewollte Erinnerungen

by Aika86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Memories, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, sesaon 12
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: [SPOILER 12x02] Die Folter durch Lady Toni Bevell hat bei Sam ungewollte Erinnerungen hervorgerufen. Dean sieht, wie sein Bruder strahlt, weil Mary zurück ist, sieht aber auch diesen Blick seines Bruders, wenn er denkt, er wäre unbeobachtet. Mit Bier bewaffnet sucht er das Gespräch zu Sam. Und auch Dean wird von Erinnerungen heim gesucht, die er längst vergessen glaubte.
Kudos: 1





	Ungewollte Erinnerungen

Das Leben im Bunker hatte sich mit Marys Rückkehr verändert. Die Brüder hatten zum ersten Mal seit langem einen sorgenden Elternteil um sich. Dean spürte, dass er Verantwortung abgegeben konnte, dass er ein bisschen unbeschwerter sein konnte als sonst. Und gleichzeitig besorgter. Er sorgte sich nun auch noch um seine Mutter. Und er sorgte sich um Sam. Das Grundrauschen seiner Gedanken, doch seit diese Britin Sam in ihren Fängen hatten, war das Grundrauschen lauter. Er sah, dass Sam Mary anstrahlte und die Zeit mit ihr genoss. Er sah das Strahlen in den Augen seines Bruders. Etwas, dass er für lange Zeit nicht gesehen hatte. Er sah aber auch, Sams Blicke, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Und jedes Mal, wenn er einen dieser Blick sah, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. Was war während Sams Gefangenschaft passiert?  
Nach einer Woche konnte Dean es nicht mehr ertragen, er musste mit Sam reden. Nach dem Abendessen schnappte er sich zwei Bier und ging zu Sams Zimmer. Vorsichtig klopfte er an der angelehnten Tür.  
»Darf ich?«  
Sam lag auf dem Bett. Den merkwürdig leeren Blick an die Decke gerichtet.  
»Was gibt’s?«  
Dean trat ein und reichte seinem kleinen Bruder ein Bier. Dieser setzte sich auf und nahm die ihm angebotene Flasche. Er schaute Dean an und doch irgendwie durch ihn hindurch. Sams Gesten, seine Körperhaltung, seine Mimik, alles war irgendwie hohl.  
»Was außer den gebrochenen Rippen und den verbrannten Füße haben sie dir noch angetan?«, fragte Dean ohne lange Umschweife.  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. »Ernsthaft Dean? Du willst mit mir über die Folter reden? Mom ist zurück. Wir beide haben überlebt.«  
Dean nickte. »Es war also mehr.«  
Sam nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.  
»Ich wurde vom Teufel persönlich gefoltert, was hätte sie mir schlimmeres antun können?«  
Er konnte Dean nicht ansehen.  
»Keine Ahnung Mann, aber ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht.«  
Sam antwortete nicht. Stille legte sich über das Zimmer. Das Schweigen war nicht unangenehm. Es war das Schweigen von Menschen, die sich gut genug kannten, um nichts sagen zu müssen. Sie brauchten des anderen Gegenwart. Das Wissen, dass dem anderen in diesem Moment kein Leid zugefügt wird. Als die Flaschen ausgetrunken waren, stand Dean wortlos auf und holte Nachschub. Zwei Sechserträger und eine Flasche Whiskey. Nur für den Fall der Fälle, dass Sam doch noch sprechen würde. Die Zeit verstrich. Sam trank mittlerweile seine vierte Flasche. Ein Tempo, dass Dean nicht gewohnt war. Er blieb einfach bei Sam. Wartete.  
»Sie haben mich psychisch gefoltert«, sprach Sam leise in den Raum hinein. Seine Sprache bereits ein wenig verwaschen. Er starrte den Hals der Flasche an, als könnte sie ihn von seinem Leid erlösen. Dean schwieg. Ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Bruder genügte Dean um wissen, das es noch zu früh war zu sprechen.  
»Alle die ich im Stich gelassen habe ... alle die meinetwegen gestorben sind ... ich habe sie gesehen ...« Sam Stimme war belegt. Er schwieg wieder.  
Für einen Moment hoffte Dean, dass dies alles gewesen sei. Doch Sam rang noch mit sich. Rang nach Worten für etwas Unaussprechliches. Dean nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Ein kläglicher Versuch, gegen das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen anzukämpfen.  
»Sie ist in meinen Kopf eingedrungen ... wir hatten Sex ... in meinem Kopf ...« Sam lachte bitter auf. »Das klingt so schräg.«  
Dean nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.  
»Mir egal, wie es klingt. Die Schlampe hat nichts in deinem Kopf zu suchen.«  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Eigentlich war schön. Ich war der Folter kurzzeitig entkommen. Und sie war gut.« Ein kleines trauriges Lächeln umspielte Sams Lippen. »Aber dann hab ich bemerkt, dass sie mich benutzt hat.«  
Wieder entstand eine Pause, eine lange Pause. Da war mehr. Dean konnte es sehen, konnte sehen, wie Sam mit sich rang. Sams Augen waren nun auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt im Raum fixiert. Als er wieder zu sprechen begann, war seine Stimme so viel jünger, so viel verletzlicher.  
»Sie ... hat mich gefragt, ...« Sam räusperte sich. Es war sinnlos, seine Stimme war weiter belegt. »... ob es schön war.«  
Sam griff seine Bierflasche fester. Seine Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt.  
»Das hat ein paar sehr unschöne Erinnerungen hervorgebracht.«  
Sam hatte den Satz so leise und schnell ausgesprochen, dass Dean Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen. Dean wollte die Bedeutung dieser Worte nicht verstehen. Sein Verstand weigerte sich, auch nur daran zu denken. Es half nicht. In seinem Mund machte sich ein bitterer Geschmack breit. Seine Zunge fühlte sich viel zu groß an. Sein Mund war trocken, trotz des Bieres, dass er hastig in sich hineinschüttete. Er wollte etwas sagen. Er wollte Sam versprechen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch nichts konnte Sam diesen Schmerz nehmen. Es gab nur eine Kreatur, die Sammy das angetan haben konnte.  
»Luzifer?«  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst.  
Der Stein in Deans Magen wurde größer. Sollte das heißen, Sam hatte es auch getroffen? Dean wurde von Erinnerungen übermannt.  
Dieser muffige Geruch ... dieser fleckige Teppich ... Schmerz ... Ekel  
Er zwang sich zu ein paar tiefen Atemzügen. Er drängte die Erinnerung mit aller Macht zurück. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Nicht jetzt. Nicht später. Niemals. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart. Auf Sam, der immer noch regungslos auf dem Bett saß. Auf Sams Hände, die den Hals der Bierflasche zu zerdrücken drohten. Als Dean sich beruhigt hatte, wappnete sich für die nächste Frage.  
»Motelmanager?«  
Seine Stimme hatte angefangen zu zittern. Sam nickte und machte keine Anstalten mehr seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Auch Dean kamen die Tränen. Er hatte es nicht verhindern können. Dean hatte sein ganzes Leben gehofft, seinem Bruder wäre nicht dasselbe wie ihm passiert. Dean hatte noch nie mit jemanden darüber gesprochen. Er hatte es ertragen, für seine Familie, für Sammy. Für einen Moment hoffte Dean, dass er aus einem schrecklichen Albtraum aufwachen würde. Er ballte seine freie Hand zu einer Faust. Biss sich auf die Lippe. Alles schmerzhaft. Alles ließ ihn nicht aufwachen. Es war wahr. Er hatte Sammy vor den Monstern schützen können, nicht aber vor den Menschen.  
»13«, mehr konnte Dean nicht sagen.  
Sam sah ihn an zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Gesprächs. Dean zwang sich, Sam in die Augen zu sehen. Mehr Trost konnte er Sam nicht geben. Er konnte ihm nur zeigen, dass sie dieses Schicksal teilten. Sam wandte seinen Blick ab. Starrte wieder auf diesen Punkt im Nichts. Dean hatte bereits Sorge, dass Sam ihn nicht verstanden hatte, dass er aussprechen müsste, was er nie sagen könnte, bis Sam schließlich »12« flüsterte. Deans Herz brach noch ein wenig mehr.  
Dean nahm die Whiskyflasche vom Boden. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und reichte sie Sam. Am Ende der Flasche stieg Dean wie selbstverständlich zu Sam ins Bett. Sie hatten seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr in einem Bett geschlafen, aber nach den Geständnissen des heutigen Tages brauchten sie einander.

**Author's Note:**

> Hilfe bei sexueller Gewalt findest du unter:  
> https://www.hilfeportal-missbrauch.de/startseite.html


End file.
